Smile A Little, Will Ya?
by ChiiRyeeBiee
Summary: All he wanted was to see a certain blue-eyed blonde smile. And so as of then, Sora Leonhart, sports athlete, official class clown and the school's very own ball of sunshine, vowed to himself with all the power vested in him to make Roxas Strife the happiest person he has ever been. RoxasxSora pairing, school AU, shounen ai
1. Enter the New Kid, Roxas!

**Hayoo~ ChiiRyeeBiee here with yet another fanfic :3 hehehe~ I came up with this one after waking up one morning, and so I drafted it out and tadaa! My first Kingdom Hearts RokuSora story! ****Yeyy~ **

**I hope it's alright. Geez, I keep saying that phrase, don't I? You see, I'm not entirely confident about how I write these things and if they're even good enough. Ehh. **

**Anyhow, this is a RoxasxSora pairing, so yes, they are both boys, and yes this is Yaoi. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I do hope you, my dear reader, enjoy this story! Kindly leave a review for me to turn into writing EXP points!**

***\(^o^)/* **

**(...because ChiiRyeeBiee here treats everything like a game) Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ Gotta keep levelling up, yo!**

**Alright then! Anata no hanashi, doozoo~!**

* * *

**Smile A Little, Will Ya?**

**Summary: **All he wanted was to see a certain blue-eyed blonde smile. And so as of then, Sora Leonhart, sports athlete, official class clown and the school's very own ball of sunshine, vowed to himself with all the power vested in him to make Roxas Strife the happiest person he has ever been.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Smile A Little, Will Ya?

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

~Chapter One - Enter the New Kid, Roxas!~

Roxas Strife hardly smiled.

Sora Leonhart had never seen anyone look so serious before.

When the brunette first met the blonde, he wore a foreign black suited uniform, complete with a checkered tie and a professional-looking suitcase. The boy's hair, although spiky like Sora's, was styled and tamed with hair gel, not a stray blonde strand out of place. Cerulean eyes were painted with the expression of boredom while his mouth formed a very thin but depressing frown. Roxas, to Sora anyway, was the perfect picture of a stoic, mature student who did nothing but study and stayed all by himself in the library out of introversion and lack of social skills.

He was right.

Sora's overall outlook of the world was optimistic and very cheerful. Even though there were times he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, he never did. The sixteen year old always smiled, because he thought it was the best way to tackle his problems with a positive attitude. The brunette was a glowing ball of sunshine to others - he never failed to brighten everyone's day with his positive aura and spirit, and whenever he saw anyone cry or feel sad he'd take his time to cheer them up no matter what. And for this, Sora was usually referred to as _"the school's angel"_ or _"smiling guru"_, because he never failed to make anyone smile. **Ever.**

"Hello Sora!" Young ninth graders all over school would greet the happy eleventh grader.

"Thanks a lot for your advice, Sora! I feel much better than I did last year and I can enjoy laughing with my friends now!" They would say.

"I think there'd be lots of people who would want to meet you, Sora! You're always smiling!"

"God bless you Sora. You are an angel."

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

As expected, Roxas remained silent for every class and always took notes even without the teacher asking. He was always on time in school and from observing him closely, Sora managed to figure out that their new exchange student did like to hang out in secluded study areas to be all by himself. He never laughed if the teacher made a crude comment in class; he never smiled if someone managed to make a big mistake. He was always frowning, frowning, frowning, and even when the end of fourth period came to indicate lunchtime was here, the guy appeared to not be pleased with the idea at all. Everyone around Sora was always smiling when lunchtime came! Who wouldn't? It just did not sit well on Sora's conscience that someone would feel and appear that pessimistic, and so as the bright and happy soul he was known for the sixteen year old was inclined to make the angsty blonde smile.

"THAT'S IT!" The blue-eyed brunette cried exasperatedly, standing up from his chair and slamming a hand on the cafeteria table.

"What's it, Sora? Did Vanitas draw weird doodles on your Art canvas last period again?" A feminine voice replied, her straight red hair following as she tilted her head to the side.

"No." He admitted with a pout, sitting back down slowly to avoid any more attention being directed at him. "It's just been a little frustrating for me, Kairi... You see, I've been watching Roxas lately-"

"Roxas? You mean the new exchange student from Twilight High?" The silver-haired boy to Sora's right interjected listlessly, swinging a fork around dangerously.

"-err, yeah... hey, get that fork away from me Riku! You're about to stab my eye!"

The silverette known as Riku ignored the fuming boy. "And why, pray tell have you been watching him, Sora?" He smirked ten-fold at the glare the sixteen year old returned, crossing his arms confidently knowing he succeeded in annoying Sora for today.

"Well duh, why else would I watch him? He's been frowning like he's carrying giant bags of rotten potatoes everyday and everywhere he goes and it makes me feel awful how he doesn't look like he's enjoying himself very much." The blue-eyed teen finished, making crazy hand gestures to emphasize the grim crisis at hand.

"Tch. Sora, you selfless fool. You're always so concerned with other's people's business."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not lazy and careless like you, Riku-bastard."

"Says the guy who hardly does any homework."

"**Hey!** At least I don't lie about it or anything!"

The red-haired girl named Kairi rolled her eyes as she listened to her two male friends argue amongst themselves. "Sora, if it really is a concern to you, then you should go hang out with the exchange student and do what you can to make him smile. Naminé here thinks so too. It's not like we can stop you from doing so anyway, since you're always doing nice things for other people."

Naminé, Kairi's sister who sat next to the red-haired girl, nodded agreeingly at Sora for confirmation.

The brunette gave his female friends one of his trademark smiles and hugs for being supportive of his side. Riku however, received none other than a shameful raspberry and a look that said, _"can't stop me, bastard_". Riku's basic reply was a huff of disinterest, shooing Sora away with a hand.

"I'm just saying, he's a stranger; he wouldn't care about your efforts so you shouldn't bother with him anyway." Riku scoffed. "But whatever bro, do what you can. You really live up to your name as _"the school's angel_". It's a disgraceful and weird one, I tell you now."

With that, Sora smiled and threw a peace sign at the guy. "Thanks, Riku. Kairi. Naminé. You guys are awesome!"

And so as of then, Sora Leonhart, sports athlete, official class clown and the school's very own ball of sunshine, vowed to himself with all the power vested in him to make Roxas Strife the happiest person he has ever been.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_How to Make Roxas Smile by Sora Leonhart: A Tick-List of how to make the new kid happy!_

_1) Start off by becoming his friend. New friends always make me happy!_

_2) Compliment him and ask if you could assist him._

_3) Sea-salt ice cream! The treat for all things positive!_

_4) Tell him funny jokes! There's always one that keeps you laughing for a while!_

**Commencing Phase One: The Friend Initiation Plan!**

The next day, Sora was onto his new goal of making Roxas' day a cheerful one. He spent all his time the night before making a checklist of what to do, jotting down a few ideas for the meantime. His list was written in his handy reminder notebook which he carried with him everywhere, enabling him to add to it some more in the future (lest he failed to make Roxas happy with his current plans, which Kairi and Naminé highly doubted since this was the _class clown_ they were talking about!)

Sora skipped merrily towards his desk upon entering the classroom, making others around him smile for seeing the boy in high spirits. He was whistling a television show theme song when the person he specifically wanted to see walked in, got all his stuff ready for first period and sat down to read a book. The brunette smiled inwardly to himself; in his head he was contemplating on how to approach the introverted blonde and start a fruitful and fun-filled friendship.

"Err, Your name's Roxas, right?" Sora began, giving the aforementioned classmate of his his best grin.

The older boy looked up from his rather interesting novel with an apathetic expression. "Yes. What about it?"

The blue-eyed brunette took a deep breath before making the most elated outburst-for-an-introduction he could muster up.

"HI! I'm Sora Leonhart, but call me Sora for short! I was wondering if you wanted a little company, that's all. How are you liking Destiny College?"

Roxas' expression failed to change, and he looked a little annoyed for being disturbed from his alone time. But Sora had to make an attempt to talk to the guy - he'd never make him smile that way!

"Fine I guess."

"Aahh, I see. What's your favourite subject so far? Any new friends? Have you tried the cafeteria food? Unlike most colleges, our lunchlady Aerith actually makes the best served lunches in history!"

"Is that so."

"Yup! I'll treat you sometime!"

"Alright then."

The blue-eyed blonde merely shrugged before turning back to his novel.

Feeling like he accomplished something, Sora looked around the classroom to see that Kairi, Naminé and Riku were already sitting at their desks, chatting amongst each other. Kairi looked up for a while and gave him a thumbs up, which reassured him that he was doing great.

"Say uhh, Roxas?"

"...Yeah?" Cerulean eyes were trained on the pages of the novel, but the sixteen year old took this as a prompt to continue.

"Will you be my friend?" He beamed with upmost sincerity. Azure orbs sparkled with excitement, and Sora only hoped that Roxas would agree.

Roxas shrugged once again. "Why not."

Minutes later a particular blonde found himself engulfed within small but stable arms. "YEEEEEYYYY! I have a new friend! We're gonna have sooooo much fuuuun!"

It seemed that making new friends made Sora smile more than Roxas, who was still trying to figure out what in the world happened to Francis when his book went flying across the room.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Commencing Phase Two: Operation Complimenting Shower!**

Roxas just finished returning a dozen of books to the library when he was surprised by a brown-haired ball of doom who jumped at him as he exited the place. He immediately went into self-defense mode, taking the unwelcomed attacker by the arm and tossing him on the ground harshly.

"Owwwieee! THAT HURT! WHY WOULD YOU THROW ME LIKE THAT, ROXAS?" The attacker who was actually the happy-go-lucky kid named Sora complained unhappily, rubbing his sore head with a delicate hand.

"...Sorry. I thought you were a bully." Roxas replied impassively, closed lips which marked a frown evident on his face. He held a hand out to the boy on the ground, who took it and began smiling away like nothing happened.

"S'okay. Good throw though! You must be good at martial arts huh? That's so cool!"

"...hn."

"_Hnn?_"

"It's not that amazing. I learnt it to protect myself, and the people I care about..." The blonde said gloomily, looking up at the ceiling to avoid meeting Sora's eyes. It was currently their lunch break so they had plenty of time to hang out, which Sora used as an advantage to carry on with his plan to make the new kid smile.

"You're so awesome. And talented. And amazing and great and marvellous. I bet whoever's gonna date you in the future would be so lucky..."

"...excuse me?"

"Oh come on... you're an amazing guy! What kind of insane person wouldn't want to be with you? You already know the drill, Roxas. In the future, you're gonna like a girl, and she'll like you back, and you'll be very happy and she will be as well because she has such an amazing boyfriend who isn't only talented and handsome but who she knows could protect her! That kind of thing?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "...Girls are not worth my time."

"Oh? But this is in the future though. You never know what will happen..." The younger boy singsonged lightheartedly, skipping ahead towards the grassy field beside the English blocks.

"...hn."

The two boys walked around the school as Sora droned on about how amazing Roxas was while the other remained silent, barely listening.

"I mean honestly, have you seen the way your hair looks compared to mine? Mine looks like a feather duster and yours... hah! It looks so perfect!"

"...ever heard of hair gel?"

"And your eyes! They're the lightest shade of blue ever, like the clear sky in a sunny weather. Free and calm... happy and bright... you just wanna stare at them everyday and get lost in thoughts of them..."

"...your eyes are blue too, you do know that."

"And you're so intelligent! I mean, I know you don't answer questions in class since you're so quiet and all, but you read so many books; I bet one day you'd be a famous multi-millionaire novelist!"

"...it's called a hobby."

"Haaaah..." The ignorant yet talkative boy sighed to himself, daydreaming about the many other good things that could come about to Roxas, including the blonde's election in presidency and of course, seeing the biggest, most sincere and heartwarming smile gracing Roxas' features.

"...I'd bet you'd look even more beautiful if you just smiled."

Roxas turned to the free-spirited boy with confusion blended in his eyes. He wasn't very appreciative of the flattery - he knew nobody ever said good things about him unless they wanted something, of course. Roxas didn't even know if Sora was being serious or not, but with the way the brunette's azure eyes have been sparkling, he couldn't say the boy was bluffing.

Hmm, so the Leonhart teen wanted to see him smile, huh? Well, tough luck there, Sora. If the guy didn't know already, Roxas never smiled. It wasn't exactly a good, daily-basis kind of thing to him. The word _"smile" _did not even exist in the older boy's vocabulary. And sure, he knew what it meant, but he didn't understand why so many people had this fake, fake, fake expression of happiness on their faces and just because one wasn't smiling didn't mean it immediately portrayed the fact that they were a sad, sad cause in the world who did nothing but curl up in a corner and cry feeling sorry for themselves and their pathetic lives. Not that Roxas did any of those, of course. He was much too mature, and he did have know how to make himself happy. But if he were ever to smile, then please. It was more possible to see a flying pig that to see Roxas Strife smile.

"...I don't smile, Sora." The blonde said bluntly, already secretly annoyed with the loud-mouthed class favourite.

"WHAAAAT? But why?"

Roxas snorted irritatedly. "Because I just don't."

"But-"

"Look, I just don't, okay? Goodbye now, Sora."

And before Sora could finish what he was saying, Roxas stomped off the other direction, tired of being around the brunette and his blabbering self. Soon afterwards, the bell which marked the end of lunchtime rang, so Sora had no choice but to end it for the day and try again tomorrow. After all, he was making some progress, at the very least. Rushing things would just make the Twilight newcomer walk away like he did. He just wished Roxas wasn't going to be stubborn about it.

"Haaah. This is harder than I thought."

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Commencing Phase Three: The Ice Cream Bribery!**

"Here. I'm sorry about yesterday. Whatever I did, I hope that doesn't stop us being friends."

A cold popsicle wrapped up in a frozen white packet was handed out to the blue-eyed blonde, who was sitting at the banks of the field listening in to people making aggressive shout-outs in a serious soccer game and reading yet another new novel. Roxas took the offering and stared at it, muttering a quiet "thank you" to his newfound brown-haired companion.

"What's this?" He asked as he unwrapped it, never before seeing a popsicle so...deep blue. He left his novel sitting on his lap as he eyed the ice cream bar, looking for any traces of chocolate chunks or whatever people put in ice cream nowadays.

"It's sea-salt ice cream, of course!" Sora cried enthusiastically, plopping himself next to Roxas. "Here at Destiny College, everyone goes nuts wanting to get their hands on it. It's usually limited-stock in the cafeteria but I got lucky and bought us some! Told you I'd treat you sometime, right? That time is now! Eat up!"

The Twilight High student complied and took a bite of the blue treat, which indeed tasted very good. Sweet, vanilla-flavoured, with a subtle, if not prominent, salty tang. Roxas should have some more of these - something with vanilla in it was a typical must-have for the Strife teen.

A pair of inquisitive azure eyes were focused on his face after Roxas finished eating the ice cream bar. Sora was very close to him, and as an anti-social introvert he began to feel uncomfortable with the personal bubble breach.

"Soooo, how was it? Was it good? Does it make you want to jump up and yell uncle? Does it? DOES IT?"

He contemplated on what would happen if he lied and said no, but Roxas wasn't too cruel a person as to offend a classmate of his who bothered enough to befriend him. Sora was a really nice guy. Annoying, but kind-hearted nonetheless. Plus, the hyperactive azure-eyed boy reminded Roxas of someone... _very dear_ to him, so it was hard to dislike the guy even if he tried.

"It's good."

"Whaaa~? Just good?"

"What, you asked me if it was good and I say yes." The quiet boy replied without a trace of emotion on his face.

"Not _delicious_ or _to-die for_? Just _okay_?"

"I should have more of these. That a better reply?" He admitted honestly as pocketed the wrapper and popsicle stick to be thrown out later, once again picking up his book to read where he left off.

The boys were left in silence for a while, and Roxas only noticed something was wrong after reading a page without interruption. He looked to his left to see Sora thinking about something, complete with a hand under his chin and the scrunched-up face for emphasis.

"I dunno what I did wrong... I was pretty sure sea-salt ice cream would do the trick... Maybe one wasn't enough..." The brunette muttered to himself, sighing. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality when he realized Roxas was trying to ask if he was okay.

"...huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. You said you wanted more sea-salt ice cream, right?" Sora gave the boy what he knew was his best smile ever. For some reason, Roxas did not like this at all because he was frowning more pronouncedly, as if it was possible to do so since the blonde frowned everyday. Instead of making a comment, however, he closed his novel and stood up, ready to go somewhere. Sora was afraid he failed again, hanging his head down in disappointment when he thought the older boy was going to walk away once more.

Surprisingly, he saw a hand extended out to him, which Roxas waited patiently for him to take. "Come on. Let's go. We'll get more ice cream to wipe that fake smile off your face and replace it with a real one." He said, presenting his hand once more to Sora. How the blonde knew he was faking it, he did not know. His smiles were never see-through; he was the class clown for goodness sake! The brunette began to grin as he accepted the hand and stood up, wondering how their roles reversed in a span of one minute. He was supposed to make Roxas smile, not the other way around...

'_My plan needs some desperate measures,'_ he concluded inwardly as the two eleventh-graders made their way towards the very crowded cafeteria at the other side of the school.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Commencing Phase Four: I'm The Joker and I'll Put a Smile on Your Face!**

"Okay, okaaay! Here's another one; I've been taught this when I was small and I just couldn't ever ever forget it! _There was a little four year old who wanted to go to school, and so he asked his mom if he could, and she said if he could give her four different and interesting sentences on a piece of paper, then she would send him to school. He took a pen and a pad of paper then went outside to walk around the streets, when he saw one of his friends exit his house in a Batman costume. The boy's dressed up neighhbour was ecstatic about being a superhero, and all throughout being outside he kept on shouting, "I am Batman! I am Batman!" which the little four year old wrote down as the first interesting sentence to give to his mom."_

"Oooh! Oooh! What happened next?" A random girl from Sora's class asked while she and all her friends listened to the class clown tell another one of his daily, I'm-here-to-make-you-smile kind of jokes. It was ten in the morning and Sora and his classmates were waiting for their science teacher to arrive, who was already ten minutes late as of the moment. Instead of sitting around there doing nothing while they waited, the happy-go-lucky brunette decided to draw everyone's attention to listen to his anecdote-of-a-joke, Roxas Strife included.

"Well, what happened next was _the little four year old went walking along the streets of his neighbourhood like he planned to, when he stumbled across the nearest convenience store and went inside. A woman was at the counter waiting for her items to be scanned, when she asked the cashier how much one of the items are. "2.50, absolutely!" The cashier replied, and this was the second sentence the little four year old jotted down on his pad. It was getting sort of dark so he had to get home soon, and when he arrived at his house he found he really, really needed to go to the toilet._" Sora voiced out narratively, looking through the crowd gathered around him to see if a certain blue-eyed blonde was listening in. Much to his intentions, Roxas was at his seat, a book in his hands which he closed to pay attention to his story. Hehehe, of course. Roxas loved stories. Sora better tell this one extra carefully then.

"Oooh, and then? And then what happened?" Another girl cried, starting the chain of giggling girls who pleaded he continue.

"Okay, okay... _So the four year old rushed towards their bathroom frantically, but the door was locked and he realized someone was inside. "Open up please! I need to go!" He demanded desperately, knocking on the door for all it was worth. The only reply he got though was from his sister who was shouting "I'm in the toilet!" But as the boy was in utter pain, he only heard her saying, "...in the toilet! In the toilet!"_"

The sound of laughter rang around the classroom, and Sora was pleased to see all his classmates look so happy and smiling back at him. When he looked at Roxas on the other hand, the blonde still looked as serious and unhappy as ever, which disheartened him a little but he promised he'd keep on going to try and make him smile. '_I won't put a smile on his face if I give up! No way!'_

"Anyway, what happened next was that_ the four year old was able to go to the toilet after waiting for his sister to come out. After washing his hands though, he decided that he'd write down what he heard as the third sentence to give to his mom. Which of course, left him with only one more sentence to find, and so he began his search for the last sentence which would soon be the key to send him to school. He was looking for his dad to ask him for help when the four year old found him in the living room, sprawled up and over the couch with a bag of popcorn in hand. His dad was watching an action movie about robotic cars, and on television was the fight scene between the good and the bad robot. The good robot won of course, and the bad robot flew away somewhere, saying, "I SHALL RETURN!" before he went off-scene. The little four year old was happy about that sentence so he wrote it down as well before going off to his mother and showing her his amazing accomplishment._"

This time around, his classmates drew closer to him as his dramatic pause indicated he was about to deliver the punchline. Roxas was still listening, thankfully, and their science teacher was still nowhere to be seen.

"_The next day, his mother kept her promise and told him she'd send him to school early in the morning. The little four year old was so happy, he lost track of time and ended up staying awake past midnight. He woke up late the next morning and rushed as fast as he could to prepare himself for school. His mother dropped him off at the school gates and said goodbye, and the little four year old soon found himself standing in front of a really tall and scary-looking guard. "What's your name, son?" The guard questioned, hands in his pockets as he waited for a reply. The four year old panicked as he didn't know what to say, so he said the first sentence that came to his mind instead. "I am Batman!" He said proudly, hoping his answer was right. Maybe this was a test to get in school? Thank his mother for telling him to find those sentences; he'd never know what to do otherwise!_

_The guard rose one of his eyebrows before he smiled at the little kid, thinking to himself that the kid must have really big dreams. "I see... but seriously? What is your name, son?"_

_"I am Batman! I am Batman!"_

_Apparently the little boy was persistent about his name being Batman. "Fine then," the guard said, opting for a different question. "And how old are you?"_

_"2.50, absolutely!" The four year old answered, smiling to himself as he believed he was doing well._

_"Heh, 2.50 huh? Never heard of it. Are you sure?"_

_"2.50, absolutely!"_

_The guard was not sure this kid was even a student and was probably just joking around with him. "And where do you live?" He asked, waiting for the boy to answer seriously._

_"...in the toilet!"_

_"You... live in the toilet. Really?"_

_"...in the toilet!"_

_The guard was not amused any longer and so as politely as possible, he told the four year old to go back home and stop playing games with him. The four year old, concerned this was once again another test, collected himself into the best retreating stance he could do, and with the strongest voice he could use, shouted, "I SHALL RETURN!" before ninja-running back to his house._"

His whole classroom erupted with chuckling and uncontrollable laughter. The boys were clapping like retarded seals and slapping each other on their backs, while the girls modestly had a hand over their mouths to soften their giggles. Riku was shaking in amusement, repeating the _"I am Batman"_ phrase all over again, while Kairi and Naminé tried hard not to burst out laughing and embarrass themselves.

'_Another well-told story,'_ Sora praised himself, proud and glad he was the cause all of his classmates' merriment. Unfortunately, the one person he wanted laugh the most was somehow still frowning like a stubborn stain never wanting to go away.

Sora walked up to his desk and beamed at the blonde tenaciously. "Hey Roxas, knock knock!"

The Twilight High student looked at him pointedly, drilling his confusion into laughing azure orbs.

"This is when you reply _'who's there',_ and when I say something, you say whatever I said with a_ 'who' _in the end, then I deliver the punchline!" Sora instructed, still freaking smiling like his life depended on it. Seriously, the guy was an ocean of happiness!

On the other hand, Sora was thinking about how on earth Roxas has never heard of a knock-knock joke before. Was Twilight Town a place for sad people? If it was, he oughta go there and knock some happiness into everyone! The world was a good place! Everyone should be smiling and thankful they're alive!

After sometime Roxas finally spoke up, hating the fact that everyone in class was now staring at him and Sora. "Who's there..." He droned on with the most boring, uninterested tone ever.

"Sora!" The aforementioned brunette cried, throwing a peace sign at the air with glee. Roxas swore he was so much like... _him._ It wasn't until he found his eyes starting to water that he became aware of his depleting self-control. The older boy clenched his fists to refrain himself from crying, opting instead to play along with Sora's game.

"Sora who?"

With this, Sora grinned at him even more; positive aura covering all four corners of the classroom. The Leonhart boy first waited for extreme silence before delivering the punchline of his joke.

"Why aren't you smiling? My heart feels _Sora't_ seeing how sad you look right now..." He claimed dramatically, a hand over his chest and kneeling like a prince begging for a girl's hand in marriage. The rest of the class started snickering and laughing at the corny joke, and also the comical scene between their favourite classmate and the new transfer student.

"Hah! Kiss him now, Sora!" Someone said, which started the chant of _"kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!"_ and _"Sora likes the new kid"_ echoing around the classroom. The azure-eyed boy immediately blushed ten-fold, flustered with the misunderstanding of his classmates and the implication that he had a crush on Roxas.

"No you got it all wrong, guys! I was just trying to make Roxas smile!"

The cerulean-eyed boy was unfazed by the commotion, but he angrily left the classroom before Sora could even stop him. His leaving made the class roar up with "_aww_"s and "_go after him_"s, all courtesy of Riku-bastard, Sora's highly aggravating supposedly-best friend._ 'I'll kill him later,' _Sora decided, before he too exited the classroom in search of Roxas, bumping into their extremely-tardy-it's-not-even-funny science teacher along the way.


	2. A Friendship Worth Blooming

**Annyeong~ ChiiRyeeBiee here. Chapter Two of my first RokuSora story is finally at your service *tears up***

**I was internally conflicted by whether or not I should add a loadful of angst, and since I want this to be a happy story I decided against it. Just a tad will do for my complicated plot development. How do people come up with so many wickedly awesome ideas?!**

**Expect OOCness, fluff, cliché and awful humour because I am a horrible person xD**

**I warn you for Yaoi and the fact that I will never own this amazing game no matter how many times I dream I could. Nyaha~**

**Well, don't wanna stall ya'll too much. Thanks so much for those who reviewed the first chapter though! *hands out virtual brofists of awesomeness* **

**Please do tell me how this one's doing! I need help with my vocabulary and advice on my writing style. It's so difficult to craft perfect-but-not-so-perfect pieces. Gaaah! Don't kill me!**

**Okay, shutting up now. :D**

* * *

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Smile A Little, Will Ya?

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

~Chapter Two - A Frienship Worth Blooming~

"He's so much like _Him_."

On the other side of the school at the beginning of recess, a sunshine-haired teen could be seen kicking away at the many pebbles left lying on the ground near the water fountain. Roxas needed to get a grip. He was losing control slowly but surely, like a pierced balloon letting its air out. This never happened to him before - it's been so long since last felt like crying about... about... _Him_. Ever since then, he'd been in control of his feelings - never smiling, never laughing, just frowning. What was it about Sora that could make him feel this way?

_'It's because he's so much like Him.'_

Roxas had supposedly become friends with the Leonhart teen, who was clingy and smiley and way too happy for his own good. He'd been hugged, treated to ice cream and was being talked to despite the fact that they both didn't know each other very well. Roxas didn't like Sora's overly-attached characteristic, but at the same time, he had no idea why he didn't mind it at all. Maybe it was because he really didn't care about the boy, or he was much too absorbed in his own personal business that it didn't matter what Sora was like.

'_No, it's because he's so much like Him.'_

Sora Leonhart, the class clown and happy-go-lucky teacher's pet of class 11-2. A free-spirited young man with chocolate hair about as messed-up as a mop, with large azure eyes that always sparkled with life. Sora, who loved sports and played soccer every Tuesday lunchtime; who was affectionate towards others and always smiling. A stranger who wasn't really a stranger to Roxas; a crazy ball of sunshine who wanted to make him smile. Sora... who was just like _Him._

A pebble was tossed into the fountain, resulting in a loud splash as the rock permeated the surface of the water. Heh, who knew his temporary transfer to Destiny College would come to meeting a supposed clone of the one he loved most? It was as if some deity out there if there was one, planned this for Roxas, torturing him and making him remember the memories he almost succeeded in forgetting. But for some reason, maybe it was a good thing, if the cerulean-eyed boy only looked at it that way. Maybe Roxas just had to move on. Maybe this Sora could replace the one he loved, give him company and all. Maybe it was a sign for him to start smiling and become happy again, just like _He_ always was. Just like _He_ always could have been.

Maybe was never a kind word to anyone.

The Strife teen walked around the perimeter of the fountain before finally deciding to prepare for his next class. Numerous thoughts swam around Roxas' head as he made his way towards the English department, suitcase in hand. Should he embrace Sora into his life, or completely shut him away like he's done to everyone else the past three years? For now, he didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure:

There was no way in hell would he ever let _Him_ go.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

It was finally lunchtime and the sun was at its peak, shining down on Destiny College with ease. Students were out and about on the field playing soccer yet again, while some were in the library studying or in the cafeteria having their lunch. Kairi and Naminé were gathered around a never-before-seen moping Sora in the latter place, who was headfirst on their usual hangout table, scarily silent.

"You have to give yourself more time, dear. You know how stoic people usually are - they won't budge a bit." Kairi stated, patting her best friend's unruly chocolate locks.

"Hnn..."

"_Hnnn?_ What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hnn..."

Naminé, on the other hand, had an arm over the hunched figure, hugging him comfortingly for she knew the sixteen year old liked having somebody around for support. "Sora, It's Roxas who just doesn't want to open up. Trust me on this one. He just doesn't see how awesome you are!"

"Heh, I say he should just give up on the guy and live. It's obvious he doesn't like you anyway." Riku concluded, chewing small bites of his greasy homemade burger as he spoke.

The blonde girl, who was supposedly the quietest of them all, lost her temper and punched the insensitive jerk harshly, unpleased with his disobliging speculation. This resulted in Riku dropping his lunch on the ground, which he agonized about internally and sent heated death glares at Naminé for.

"What was that for, woman?" He roared, picking up the sloppy pieces of his once-food, an aquamarine eye twitching at the cruelty towards his lunch.

"Well whaddya think? If it weren't for you, you imbecilic bastard, Sora wouldn't be like this! And you say Roxas doesn't like Sora? Hmph! You and your inferior complex..." She finished, whispering the last sentence to herself. She couldn't understand why Riku was so unsupportive of their friend's commendable plan of action. Was the guy purposely trying to be difficult or was he just that selfish?

"It was just a little teasing, no harm done!"

"Pfffht. No harm done, he says. It was just a LITTLE teasing, he says. You pissed the hell out of Roxas enough to make him leave the classroom! And Sora here's been silent the whole day! You're not only a bastard, you're a liar too!" She gasped offendedly, resorting to slapping Riku silly.

"Okay, okay! Stop hitting me! Ouch! _Hey!_ I'm sorry already okay?!"

"You better be!"

"Guys, would you stop fighting already?" The azure-eyed boy finally spoke up for the first time ever since the _'incident'_ this morning. For all the times he'd been quiet that day, Sora was drafting plans in his mind, picturing the possible outcomes and ticking off the best ones he could follow through. What did he do wrong? Was his joke really, really bad or perhaps he was a little bit too smiley? Either way, he'd have to avoid making the blonde dislike him even more - the fact that the guy wasn't smiling was terrible crisis already!

"Kairi's right as always..." He began, earning himself a peace sign from the red-haired girl. "If I give up now, I'll get nowhere. It's just I've never been faced with such a challenge before, you know... I always make people smile immediately! Hnnn, I have to keep trying anyway."

Kairi and Naminé were so proud of their best friend they applauded him for his resilient outlook on the situation. "Yeah! That's the spirit, Sora!"

"Way to go, love!"

Sora beamed at the girls. "Do you have any ideas about what I should do though?"

Kairi assumed a thinking face before responding almost immediately. "Well, now that I think about it, the things you've been doing have been kind of, you know, foreign to him. He probably doesn't hear much jokes or get sea-salt ice cream from where he comes from, right Naminé?"

The blonde girl nodded at her sister's assumption. "What Kairi is saying is that you should probably get to know him more; see what he likes. Then you can take him to places or give him presents which you can guarantee will make him happy!"

"Hmm... sounds great! Thanks you guys!" The joyful eleventh grader exclaimed, throwing hugs around his female friends. No way was he gonna be brought down by his recent failures. He'd keep on trying to make Roxas smile, and he will! He just knew he could, and he had to believe in himself for it to happen. Sora was just about to leave and try out the next few ideas written in his mind when the very much ignored Riku stopped him from leaving by tugging on the side of his jumper, head hanging down like a guilty offender.

"Hey, umm, Sora. I'm sorry about today. I know I've been a jerk and all but I just don't want to see you get hurt, is all. Just... just don't get too disappointed when things don't go right, yeah? Don't forget about us too. We're here for you."

The silverette fidgeted nervously in front of his friend, hoping from the bottom of his heart to be forgiven. He wasn't exactly the sweetest of people, but he did care about Sora even though he teased him a lot. They were best friends since childhood, after all. All four of them were inseparable. He didn't know what would happen if Sora decided he liked Roxas more - what he thought was that soon there'd only be the three of them, and Riku would have to be stuck hanging out with a bunch of crazy girls and no Sora to tease. He didn't want that.

An infective smile graced the brunette's features, big enough to explode any minute. "You big idiot, you. C'mere, Riku-bastard!" Caught off guard the latter was enveloped in one of Sora's warm and comforting hugs, turning scarlet red at the embarrassing display of affection.

"Gosh,_ I hate you so much,_ but I love you anyway! You jerk! You guys are my besties, don't think for once I'm ever gonna leave you alone! We'll be stuck for life; the four of us! Tough luck for you all!"

"That's good to k-know..."

The younger boy let Riku go to give him some air and shot his male friend the brightest grin he could muster up. "Well, gotta go now guys! Bye-bye!" The azure-eyed boy was soon prancing off happily towards the library, whistling a dancy song as he disappeared into the crowds of students.

"Sheesh. Sora is growing up..."

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_How to Make Roxas Smile by Sora Leonhart: A Tick-List of how to make the new kid happy! Part 2_

_5) Kairi and Naminé suggested I hang out with him more often just to find out what he likes! A little company never fails to enlighten my day!_

_6) The seasalt ice cream didn't work so much, but maybe food will!_

_7) Roxas likes books! I could go to a bookstore and find him something nice; the latest popular book ever!_

_8) Maybe he likes video games! I'll invite him over to a game center so we can play something!_

**Commencing Phase Five: Let's Get Along Together!**

Friday morning found Sora Leonhart waiting in the school library so he could greet the blonde introvert and spend some time just talking to him. He'd already annoyed the older boy with his persistence to make him smile twice, so he decided there would be no more of that until he got to know him a little better. Praying Roxas wouldn't be too mad at him for his recent humiliations, Sora arrived early at school so he could intercept the blonde at his favourite place to be in instead of getting turned away by approaching him suddenly like he thought Roxas would do.

The brunette was looking through the shelves for a novel he could read while he waited when a hand touched his just as he was about to grab the first book of his favourite series. Surprised azure orbs met inquiring cerulean ones, then a huge smile was exchanged with the other who had a completely impassive face.

"...I didn't take you for one who enjoys reading mystery novels. In fact, I didn't think you even liked books." Roxas said honestly, turning the first page of said mystery novel. The two boys were sitting at the nearest table they could find, both facing each other with Sora skimming over the second book of the series.

"Hehe, I guess it never came to mind that I should have gotten to know you better rather than going head on with making you smile." Sora replied, running a hand through chocolate spikes guiltily. "I'm sorry about embarrassing you, by the way. Had I known my joke would backfire and anger you more, I wouldn't have said it."

"...hn." Roxas mumbled, opting to change the subject instead. "What is it that you like most about this series? I read a suggestion the other day. _"Best thing since her debut The Lies of a Sinner, you will not be able to put this book down!"_, it said. Figured I'd try it out."

The azure-eyed boy thought for a moment. "Well, it fascinates me how authors are able to craft a mysterious story behind a murder and piece it all together little by little throughout the book. This particular one was the best - maybe because of the suspending language? I dunno, I don't read too much, but I think mystery novelists are big geniuses, really. _"And so Casey, after much deduction, was able to reveal the murder weapon... the sharp point of a second-hand clock."_ I mean seriously, how does that even work?" Arm gestures were used to highlight the younger boy's inquisition on the matter.

"You spoiler. Now I won't be as surprised as I should be."

"You asked."

"...hn."

**~o~**

A few minutes passed and Roxas was still reading; this time past the prologue and up to the introductory events of Casey's life. When he read, Roxas would be in another world. He'd be completely disconnected from reality, with the scenes of the book playing in his head - adventuring, exploring, flying. Ever since... _that day_, all he'd been doing is reading to get away from all the memories. It was as if... _He_ was never there to begin with. That he'd been alone all this time, that he never knew _Him_ at all. But then there was Sora, who may as well have been _Him_ in the first place. Oh how he wanted to push him away, but heaven knew why he couldn't. Stupid Sora and his very-much-like-_Him_ kind of personality. It was probably the reason Roxas had been reading more often lately...

"Heeheehee..."

The small giggle caused Roxas to look up and see what the free-spirited brunette was up to. Nothing, apparently. Sora was just staring at him giddily, chin rested on his hand which stood flexibly from the table.

"What are you laughing at?"

The Leonhart teen shrugged, still giggling from where he sat.

"Mmhm. It's just today you've talked to me more than usual. It makes me happy." Sora admitted airily.

"...hn."

"...There you go with the hn's again!" The chocolate-haired boy complained. "Does that mean _"I hate you so much, Sora"_ or _"Please shut up, I'm reading"_ because I don't know. Great, even I'm getting into the habit of _hnn'ing_ replies to my friends!" Sora just remembered the way he answered Kairi and Naminé when they were trying to cheer him up. He was muttering, _why oh why did I do that_? to himself when he heard Roxas shutting his book with a soft clap.

"...Neither. Hn just means hn. And no, I don't hate you Sora. I don't even know you well enough to do so."

"Well, what is it that you think of me, then?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow at the question, _hnn'ing_ yet again before formulating an answer in his head. What was he even supposed to say? Sora, you remind me of someone and I don't know how I feel about it? You're somewhat annoying but for some reason, I don't really care? Chances are if you keep hanging around, I may start crying in grief or I may fall in love with you given that you continue being yourself? I just can't push you away even though I'd rather be alone, you noisy, unimaginable ball of positive energy?

Tch. Yeah right.

"You are way too positive for a guy like me, that's what," was what Roxas settled for, dismissing the topic and getting up to issue his novel at the front desk. The Leonhart teen followed suit, saying nothing else as he waited for the Twilight High student to finish his answer.

"Oh, and you're too people-associated, Sora."

The azure-eyed boy smirked at the remark. "Hnn..."

"Oi, don't you go around copying me. _Hnn'ing_ is my trademark."

"It's your fault for saying it way too much."

"I do not."

"Err, yah you do." Sora stated off-handedly before issuing the book he had as well. Soon enough the two blue-eyed eleventh graders were repeatedly arguing as they exited the library, both assertive about their opinions on Roxas' _hnn'ing_. As it was almost time for homeroom, the two mindlessly made their way towards their beloved classroom located at the Science department.

"Say, Roxas?"

The blonde in question answered with a simple _'hn'_ as Sora knew he would.

"Let's start over, shall we? It's much better when I'm not being pushy and you're not annoyed with me, or something. I just want to be friends with you, you know."

Now this was the time where Roxas had to make a decision - to either push the free-spirited boy away like he did with everyone else, or to keep him by his side, slowly letting him in and allowing the younger boy to change him for the better. He never did understand friendship. Roxas always had _Him_ before, so it didn't really matter whether he had friends or not. But now, the sunshine-haired boy was all by himself, still clinging to that one memory of the one he loved most.

What option should he choose?

A pale hand snatched a tanned one abruptly, catching Sora off guard at the sudden action. "Don't just stand there, Sora." Roxas said as he dragged Destiny College student along with him. "Hurry up, will ya. We're gonna be late for class."

Guess that means a yes.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Commencing Phase Six: All You Can Eat Buffet!**

"Roxaaaaaas! I bought us some curry rice from the cafeteria! Let's eat togeeether!"

Lately, Roxas and Sora would hang out at this one table near the library, with Sora being his usual talkative self and Roxas trying to finish reading the eleven-book series the brunette so greatly loved. Sometimes Sora's friends would come over to see how the azure-eyed boy was doing, Riku usually teasing the two of them about their_ 'love affair' _and the girls secretively giggling about something Roxas didn't even want to know. The blonde would always arrive first at what was now dubbed, _'their table'_ and Sora would come soon afterwards with two lunch trays. For the rest of the lunch hour, the Strife teen would be typically reading, while the Leonhart teen did homework for the next class or babbled on about how food was the greatest thing ever.

"Gosh, I'm so glad I'm not a plant. We've been learning about autotrophs and heterotrophs in Science, and man, plants are missing out on all things good! All they have is glucose, glucose, glucose, while we eat things like butter chicken or macaroni and cheese or chocolate chiffon cakes! _Aaaaah,_ life is good!" Sora would say, at which the cerulean-eyed boy would say _'hn'_ to, still absorbed in the world of crime and never-ending mystery while he ate.

"Hey Roxas, what do you think about the food? Doesn't Aerith cook so well? She's so awesome! I wish I could cook like her!"

"The lunches she makes are delicious." the blonde commented, his nose buried in his book with a deadpanned look on his face. _'Still not smiling,'_ Sora concluded inwardly as he watched Roxas flip over to the following page. If he didn't know better, one would think Roxas was lying about the compliment.

The Destiny College student pouted at his ignorant companion, poking him at the side to grab his attention. Why was he always competing for attention with a two-hundred-paged item? Geez, Sora wasn't like that when he read this particular series - even he'd gladly choose food over a mystery novel! Well, at least the Twilight High student was eating, even by just a little.

Hmm, maybe school food was not the thing for Roxas, and he preferred some other type of food that could make him smile. That could be one of the factors which affected the taller boy's appetite, or so Sora believed. The food was delectable, but how it was presented was sort of lacking. Not to mention there was hardly any variety of meals in the cafeteria, since it was difficult enough to cook so much for so many people, let alone make at least two different dishes.

So if this was the case, Sora knew just what to do... he wouldn't have been a food genius if he didn't!

**~o~**

"KAIRI! NAMINÉ! Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!" the brown-haired happy-go-lucky boy cried desperately, running towards his female friends looking dishevelled. School was finally over and as Sora, the two sisters and his silverette best friend all lived in the same neighbourhood, they would usually walk home complaining about the amount of homework they had to do or make fun of their Social Studies teacher who was adamant that his much-too-perfect-and-never-growing bowl cut was not a wig.

"What is it, love?" Naminé started, catching the sprinting teen in her arms. Kairi and Riku stood closeby with their bags almost hanging off their shoulders, waiting for the youngest in their group to catch his breath.

"It's...j-just... I... I wanna d-do something." Sora panted tiringly. "Something... y-you guys could...err, p-probably teach me since I c-can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

The girls looked at each other, asking the other what Sora could be on about with two equally blue gazes. Naminé fixed up Sora's hair a little, ruffling a fair hand through unruly sienna strands.

"Umm, okay. Let's get home first shall we? Riku here's been desperate to talk to some chick in the internet."

"For the last time, Diana is my new pet cockatoo! I'm trying to teach her some words, but she just won't listen to me!" The aquamarine-eyed boy protested as he threw a fist in the air. Kairi and Naminé didn't believe him of course, still pampering their adorable little baby Sora as he clinged onto them like the younger brother he was.

Destiny Village was just a thirty-minute walk from school, which was convenient for the four teens who preferred walking to places rather than riding a car. Their parents were usually out of town, so the four of them had been interchanging house visits every single week, complete with afternoon tea and on Fridays, sleepover nights. It was a fairly quiet neighbourhood with small, single-storeyed homes and lazy willow trees encompassing a majority of the area. A white-sanded beach was also only five minutes away; always perfect in the summer and during warm days.

Upon arriving at their common address street, the silverette went off to a separate, red-roofed home while Sora followed the girls five houses away from his. The three left their bags and shoes at the doorway, Naminé looking for slippers the azure-eyed boy could wear indoors. It was then that the red-haired, blue-eyed girl leaned against the wall of the lounge, staring interrogatively at her loveable male best friend.

"Okay, what is it that you want? We can't do anything hard, and it better not be something dodgy."

Sora shook his head fervently. "Noooo! Nothing of the sort, Kai! I just... It's about Roxas." The flustered sixteen year old said, avoiding her sapphire gaze. An eyebrow was raised at this statement before a devious sneer graced Kairi's lovely features.

"_Ahah!_ I knew it! I knew you liked him, ever since the beginning of the semester when you would make googly eyes at the blonde! I mean, even Riku has picked up on it and you know Riku, ever-so-disinterested and unobservant. And your plan to make him smile is just too cute and too sweet I just wanna squeeze you to death for being the saccharine cutie you are!"

"Whaaa? No, no! Really, you guys too? I don't like-"

"What's this I hear about a saccharine cutie?" interrupted the blond girl as she returned with a pair of rabbit slippers.

"He's finally realized he liked Roxas and he wants our help! Kyaaa, isn't it amazing Nam? Our little baby is growing up!"

"Oh really? Waaah, finally! I know it's only been two weeks but man, Kai and I thought you'd never get it! Even Riku has started betting you'd never know until the end of the year! So what is it that you need help with? Valentine's chocolates? A Christmas present? Confession tips and tricks? Maybe we should start by styling your hair a little - it's always so messed up!"

"Err...actually I just need..."

"WHAT? What is it that you need?"

"Do you need condoms? Farr, you move fast, Sora. But you should probably ask Riku about those!"

"KAI! NAM! You're not listening!" The already dying-from-embarrassment brunette yelled, crimson red all over. Apparently a random act of kindess like begladdening someone new was nowadays mistaken as having a crush on said new person. Seriously? _Why was this even so?!_

"Okay, okay enough teasing then. What do you really need?" The blue-eyed blonde queried tonelessly.

Sora swallowed a gulp of air before replying in a teeny voice, "I need your help in making homemade lunches." The supposedly confident ball of energy was now shrivelled up and silent like an armadillo in hiding. Curse misunderstandings for making him look like a ripe tomato in front of his female friends.

"Gaaawwww, that's so cute!" Kairi beamed, almost crying tears of joy.

"It's not that difficult, Sora." said Naminé almost immediately. "We know you can cook, but I guess we could help in arranging the food."

Puppy-like azure orbs lit up valiantly before the two braced themselves for another one of the boy's tackle-like hugs of appreciation. "Waaah! Thanks so much! You guys are angels, seriously! So when do we start?"

The two girls voiced their response in unison: "Right about now!"

**~o~**

While Roxas waited for his ever-so-jovial classmate at their table reading what seemed to be the fifth book in the Casey Doolan mystery series, he didn't expect said classmate carrying two large red bags with god-knows-what was inside of them. They seemed tortuously heavy, so the sunshine-haired teen was inclined to help him out, which meant he unfortunately had to stop reading for a short while.

When the two were eventually settled down at the table, the cerulean-eyed boy drilled a curious finger towards the miscellaneous red bags. "What are those supposed to be?" With the rectangular-like objects evidently protruding from the bag, Roxas figured it was their lunch packed in several lunchboxes, but why would Sora bring a buffet to school for only the two of them to feast on nonetheless?

"It's our lunch! You hardly eat some, and by the end of lunchtime you only consume a portion of your food because you're always reading. I figured you wanted something better than cafeteria food, so if I made bentos instead, I thought you'd eat more and you'll be happy and healthy! Do you like it?"

What was this, some excerpt from a cheesy love story Roxas didn't really relate to genre-wise? Sora's blue eyes sparkling like the night stars, hands clasped together in a pleading manner, the bags of homemade food in front of him for goodness sake? How was he even supposed to react?

"...err...uhh...thanks, I guess. You must have spent precious time on this... I dunno what to say."

Hah! And for the first time ever, Sora Leonhart renders Roxas Strife speechless in a non-purposeful way! What a scoooooore! In response to the rather feeble appreciation given by the blonde, Sora threw him a grin, proceeding then to fix up their meals so the two could start eating.

It wasn't long before containers and containers of food in different varieties were spread before them, courtesy of Sora's preparation. There were noodle base lunches, fried rice, cut-up chicken and pork chops, scrambled omelettes and Roxas' favourite one of them all: the intricate sleeping teddy bear consisting of brown glutinous rice, seaweed and tangy pickled plums. It was just like an ordinary packed lunch, but appearance-wise, seemed a lot more girly and time-consuming.

"Did you seriously make all these?" The cerulean-eyed boy had to ask, automatically reaching out for some chopsticks to begin digging into the first of many dishes.

"Uh-huh! In case you're wondering, Kairi and Naminé helped me out. It'd be quite surprising if I did this all on my own, hence the over girliness. But I swear, I cooked it all! A food lover isn't one unless they have at least some cooking skills! Eat up!"

Surprisingly enough both boys were able to finish all twelve containers of food, and by the end of their feast Sora would casually glance at Roxas, looking for a smile or at least some kind of grateful expression. Needless to say, Roxas didn't read again until after school, and if that wasn't enough of a compliment, then his continuous _"thank you"_s and the fact that he ate more than Sora despite his usual portion-controlled diet could have been counted too.

"You have a piece of rice on your face, Roxas."

"Huh?" Pale fingers immediately travelled to an equally pale face, feeling around for the lone rice grain.

"Wait wait wait I'll get it!" The brunette cried, leaning in closer for a better view of Roxas. Cerulean eyes the blonde didn't know were closed sprung open at the finger flick; Sora smiling like the sunlight afterwards. "There! All gone! Hehe, I guess you got too caught up eating, huh? I'm so happy!"

"...yeah. I guess. Thanks again for the food."

"No problem! So... whaddya think? Would you prefer me making lunch or buying it for you?" Sora was soon packing away all their food containers, with Roxas lending a helping hand. The Leonhart teen got a muttered _"hn"_ in return, but with the way Roxas failed to conceal a forming blush, the younger boy figured his friend was just too embarrassed to say anything else.

"How about we have sandwiches tomorrow? I could go to a store and buy some ham or something!" suggested Sora as the two eleventh graders walked side by side towards their shared Physical Education class.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, better look forward to lunch tomorrow!" The chocolate-haired boy skipped ahead, smiling gladly to himself for an amazing accomplishment towards his goal.

_'I promised to make Roxas smile, and slowly but surely, I'm working on it. Just you wait, world. I'm gonna make it happen no matter what it takes!'_

* * *

**Yep. That was it so far :D I hope that was alright! *cowers in a corner of a room with a dark cloud of doubt hovering above* I was thinking of adding more but... I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Gotta work on the next one immediately o(｀ω´ )o**

**Chapter Three may be more plot development and of course, more initiation of Sora's drafted plans. Nyahaha~ ****Please bear with me and don't kill meeee x.x I'm onto it, I promise! Do, however, feel free to give me some advice for this story! Possible ideas are much appreciated too :)**

**Hai~ Itte kimasu!**


End file.
